100% Completion (RDR)
100% Completion is an accomplishment in Red Dead Redemption that unlocks an achievement/trophy and an outfit. Overview 100% Completion is achieved when a set of designated tasks has been completed. The following list provides the specific requirements for achieving 100% completion. This accomplishment applies to the main game - the ''Undead Nightmare'' DLC has a separate 100% completion accomplishment covered under the achievement/trophy entitled "Zed's Dead, Baby." Tracking Progress The Walkthrough, below, details everything that needs to be accomplished to achieve 100% Completion. There are a few ways the player can keep track of their progress in each of the required tasks: *The in-game "STATS" menu displays overall progress towards many of the goals, but without specific details. *The Rockstar Social Club (free account required) provides a detailed visual checklist that is automatically updated when the player connects their Social Club account to their console. While the list is a useful visual reference, it may lag slightly behind the in-game stats due to synching requirements. *There is a spreadsheet available here that can help the player keep track of their own progress. It uses information from this wiki and was built in Microsoft Office 2010 by mixpix405. Walkthrough The requirements for 100% Completion come from eleven different aspects of gameplay as detailed in the subsections below. Main Missions Each of the 57 story missions that is completed counts as 1%, for a total of 57%. Rare Weapons Each of the five rare weapons that is acquired from a Gunsmith counts as 0.5%, for a total of 2.5%. *LeMat Revolver which is obtained from the Escalera gunsmith *Mauser Pistol which is obtained from the Blackwater gunsmith *Evans Repeater which is obtained from the Blackwater gunsmith *Semi-auto Shotgun which is obtained from the Escalera gunsmith *Carcano Rifle which is obtained from the Blackwater gunsmith Outfits Each of the nine required outfits that is unlocked counts as 0.5%, for a total of 4.5%. Only the outfits listed below are required for 100% completion. *U.S. Army Outfit *U.S. Marshal Outfit *Elegant Suit *Rancher Outfit *Mexican Poncho Outfit *Bollard Twins Outfit *Treasure Hunter Outfit *Bandito Outfit *Reyes' Rebels Outfit Job Locations Each job that is completed at one of the five unique locations (once per location) counts as 0.5%, for a total of 2.5%. *Horsebreaking **Ridgewood Farm **Chuparosa *Nightwatch **MacFarlane's Ranch **Chuparosa **Blackwater Safehouses (Rental properties and Pleasance House are excluded.) Each of the thirteen safehouses that is obtained is worth a different percentage, with a grand total of 2% for all 13. .1%. Rathskeller Fork, El Matadero (incomplete list) .2%. Casa Madrugada, Manzanita Post (incomplete list) *New Austin **MacFarlane's Ranch Safehouse (Given to Marston) **Armadillo Safehouse **Rathskeller Fork Safehouse **Thieves' Landing Safehouse *Nuevo Paraiso **Irish's Shack (Given to Marston) **Escalera Safehouse **Chuparosa Safehouse **Casa Madrugada Safehouse **El Matadero Safehouse *West Elizabeth **Blackwater Safehouse (Given to Marston) **Manzanita Post Safehouse **Beecher's Hope Safehouse (John and Abigail's room) (Given to Marston) **Beecher's Hope Safehouse (Jack's room) (Given to Marston) Note. Safehouses must be purchased so that the icon changes from blue to green. A safehouse count can be quickly checked in Stats under "General," after the list of hideout completion times. Gang Hideouts Each of the seven gang hideout that is cleared (at least once) counts as 0.5%, for a total of 3.5%. The PS3-exclusive hideout, Solomon's Folly, does not count towards 100% completion. *Twin Rocks *Tumbleweed *Pike's Basin *Gaptooth Breach *Fort Mercer *Tesoro Azul *Nosalida Ambient Challenges Each ambient challenge is divided into two parts (ranks 1 to 5 and 6 to 10). Each part or each of the four challenges counts as 1%, for a total of 8%. The Tomahawk Mastery and Explosive Rifle Mastery Challenges added by the Legends and Killers DLC do not count towards 100% completion. *Sharpshooter Challenges *Survivalist Challenges *Master Hunter Challenges *Treasure Hunter Challenges Bounty Locations Each of the twenty locations at which a Bounty Target is successfully captured or killed is worth 0.1%, adding to a total of 2.0% towards 100% completion. For 100% completion, eight bounty locations must be completed in New Austin, eight in Nuevo Paraiso and four in West Elizabeth. Note: It is possible to need 9 bounties in New Austin and only 7 in Nuevo Paraiso, plus the four in West Elizabeth. Bounty total for each location can be viewed under (score) in the players (stats) menu. After completing a location, new bounties will continue to be posted for the same location, but only one successful completion is needed/counted for 100% completion. Bounties are placed at approximately 8:00 am and 5:00 pm in any of the major settlements. The player should be in the town or settlement where the bounty is to be posted (i.e. in Armadillo if going after a New Austin bounty) prior to the posting time. At this time, a lawman will come and post the wanted poster (this may take a moment, depending on how close the Safe House is). In order for the bounty to count, the on-screen message about capturing the target dead or alive must be displayed. If sniping from far away, the bounty may not count. Eight New Austin Bounties are posted at Armadillo, Rathskeller Fork and MacFarlane's Ranch. Eight Nuevo Paraiso Bounties are posted at Escalera, El Presidio, and Chuparosa. Four West Elizabeth Bounties are posted at Blackwater and Manzanita Post. *New Austin **The Hanging Rock **Rattlesnake Hollow **Mercer Station **Rio del Lobo **Silent Stead **Repentance Rock **Brittlebrush Trawl **Mescalero *Nuevo Paraiso **Plata Grande **Sepulcro **Barranca **Ojo del Diablo **Rancho Polvo **Primera Quebrada **Laguna Borrego **Hendidura Grande *West Elizabeth **Aurora Basin **Bearclaw Camp **Nekoti Rock **Tanner's Reach Stranger Missions Completion of 18 of the 19 available Stranger missions counts for 0.5% each, for a total of 9%. (The ''"I Know You" mission does not count toward 100% completion)'' *"American Appetites" *"American Lobbyist" *"Aztec Gold" *"California" *"Deadalus and Son" *"Eva in Peril" *"Flowers for a Lady" *"Funny Man" *"Jenny's Faith" *"Let No Man Put Asunder" *"Lights, Camera, Action" *"Love is the Opiate" *"Poppycock" *"The Prohibitionist" *"Remember My Family" *"Water and Honesty" *"Who Are You to Judge?" *"The Wronged Woman" Minigames Each of the six minigames that the player wins counts as 0.5%, for a total of 3%. For each minigame to be counted towards the 100% completion stat, the player must beat all players at the event (in line or at the table). For example, to complete Arm Wrestling the player must beat the person at the table as well as any people in line after him. Each game only needs to be won at a single location. For blackjack you have to leave the table with more chips then when you started, because you can't "win" blackjack. *Five Finger Fillet *Arm Wrestling *Blackjack *Liar's Dice *Poker *Horseshoes Map Locations Discovering all 94 map locations counts for a total of 6%. This also accomplishes the On the Trail of de Vaca achievement/trophy. Locations can be "found" by just buying maps and pressing "Use" on them Two locations sometimes fail to register as "found" even after purchasing and using the appropriate maps: Tanner's Span and Mason's Bridge are railway bridges located to the southwest and southeast respectively,of the Pacific Union Railroad Camp. Manually journeying to (and crossing) these bridges will unlock the locations and count towards 100% completion rate. Some may have trouble locating The Old Bacchus Place given it is mistakenly placed in Diez Coronas in the fold-out map. It is actually located right along the river in Hennigan's Stead. There's also a strange glitch observed on Xbox 360 - two locations from Nuevo Paraiso are not actually found there, but they rather are found in West Elizabeth (they unlock after using Tall Trees map and the stats show the player with 94/94 overall, 47/46 in New Austin, 17/16 in West Elizabeth, but only 30/32 in Nuevo Paraiso). Total of Percentages Tips and Tricks *To save time, effort and money in the minigames some of the players can be made to go away. In Arm Wrestling and Five Finger Fillet the people in the line can be knocked over (But they will stop playing the game if pushed or attacked) and will then wander away leaving only the man at the table. He will become more difficult to beat but the player will only have to beat him. Similarly, on a poker table if there is more than 1 person sitting (Normally 3-4 players is too much) and you want to reduce the players, go near the table, take out your gun and aim towards any one person (make sure that he is facing you and able to see that you have taken aim on him) Do not shoot'!'. Once you do this, all players will get up and run away. Now go to a nearby table like a blackjack table or a little bit far (preferably where a action is performed, like sitting down on a blackjack table or checking wares in one of stores). As soon as you sit on th blackjack table for eg., get up immediately and go back to the poker table. There will be 1 player or max 2 players at the table. *Instead of going to all 94 locations, the player can simply purchase all of the available maps saving a lot of time. *The physical map that comes with the game reveals all 94 locations. *If only 31 out of 32 locations are showing as discovered in Nuevo Paraiso, try heading to The Old Bacchus Place. This location will sometimes show up as a missing location in Nuevo Paraiso, even though it is physically located in New Austin. Plata Grande is another commonly missed location (it's a loop between Tesoro Azul and Sidewinder Gulch). Glitches * In some cases a player may achieve 100% completion, but not get the achievement. Turning off the Xbox and reload the game may unlock the achievement automatically on the next game load. *After applying Title Update 1.04, some players were unable to fully complete the game due to a bug with locations and bounties not being tracked properly. This issue was fixed on 12/2/10 and should no longer be an issue. Full details of the problem and solution are available in this Rockstar support article. *The "On the Trail of de Vaca" achievment/trophy sometimes randomly unlocks after playing multiplayer on LAN, however this does not count for the 100% and all locations must still be discovered. Achievements/Trophies Achieving unlocks the following achievement/trophy: Related Content Category:Gameplay Category:Red Dead Redemption Category:Terminology Category:Single Player